


查周罗康系列

by nezumikun_84



Category: Empire of silver, 一代宗师, 白银帝国, 臥虎藏龍 | Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon (Movies), 赤脚小子, 道士下山 | Monk Comes Down The Mountain (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 本人的梗取自这位lof博主的梗已经得到授权http://omi810.lofter.com/post/23bcf0_806bbea查周系列年龄设定，周西宇（45），查老板（32），十年寒暑他们相遇时周西宇（35）查老板（22），康三爷（38）罗小虎（23），三年前三爷被土匪头子绑走的时候康三爷（35）小虎刚（20），一线天（26）关丰耀（19）这两个就当乱入。
Relationships: 一线天/关丰曜, 查老板/周西宇, 罗小虎/康三爷





	查周罗康系列

【查周，道观】

关丰耀真的不是故意的，他也就是起夜上个茅房，路过周师傅房间的时候听到不小的动静，要知道好奇心害死猫，但是小关还是个18的少年就是忍不住这好奇心凑了过去。男人压抑的喘息声微微传来，咦？是周师傅的声音，等等，查老板的也穿插其中，他们……在打架吗？不对啊周师傅和查老板的感情可好呢！虽然周师傅对查老板的态度一直都不温不火的。

这晚上道观里住了四个人，一线天已经是常驻人口（其实是赖着不走了），查老板知道一线天住在道观里的当天就杀来了，关丰耀担心的跟过来，可是周师傅只是请查老板喝茶，关丰耀松了口气，虽然他并不知道为啥特别担心一线天被查老板揍。这茶一喝就喝到了晚饭喝到了月上中天查老板也赖着不走了，关丰耀总觉得自己师父和一线天还真是莫名的相像。查老板在戏院甩门出去的时候就说了今儿个不唱了，没人敢拦他。好在道观虽小厢房还有两间，一间被一线天占了，周师傅拿来一床被子意思让查老板和关丰耀住另一间厢房，这时候一线天眼明手快接过被子拉着关丰耀就走。

“我和小关一人一间，不打扰两位师傅叙旧啦。”

被拉走的关丰耀还是一头雾水，一线天笑成了一只狐狸把一头雾水的小关塞进了房间，当然是分房睡，一线天可不想被两位师傅追杀要死人的！抱得美人归需要从长计议来日方长嘛！。事情的起因差不多就是如此。

古旧的道观里旖旎之声显得格外撩人，周师傅一声类似尖叫的“阿英！——”让关丰耀回过神，如同着魔一般戳开了窗上纸、只见房内灯火摇曳，周西宇被死死压在床板上，他的功夫自然不比查老板弱，却只是过分张开着腿任由身上那人刺穿。终于抱得心上人的查老板笑得特别淫邪，他本就是个唱戏的，一副好嗓子压低了在周西宇耳朵边咬着耳朵说，“ 那一线天还算识时务”说罢又是用力一挺，周西宇实在是受不住了眼角的泪水不断流淌着，查老板颇爱怜的帮他舔去，然而动作一点都不轻，周西宇熬不住的呻吟出声，张开嘴如同脱水的鱼一般，这给了查老板机会，舌头舔过眼角就来到嘴角微微吮吸，让周西宇情动的下面收缩都更加剧烈了，查老板舒爽不已，舔着周西宇嘴角就这么直直闯入口腔带着他的舌头一起共舞，当真是风月场中过来人。

关丰耀已经成了一张jpg，目瞪口呆，他是对周师傅和查老板的关系有点怀疑，但是赤裸裸的情事他是完全没想过的。关丰耀涨红了脸觉得自己应该要立马走人只是身体完全僵硬了，浑身发热，就连身下的东西也有了反应，这可怎么办呀！关丰耀都快要把自己下唇咬破了，正在焦灼的时候突然有人捂住了自己嘴巴，  
来人自然是一线天，看着关天耀一个人杵在那里当下就知道怎么回事了，连忙把人拽了回来，要不是两位师傅忙着大战十八回合就他们两在门外的动静早就被踹飞了。

一线天把人抱回了厢房，这一看关丰耀面红耳赤，大大的眼睛饱含泪水，嘴唇已经被咬的红肿不堪……一线天本来对他动机不纯，这一下直接亲了上去。关丰耀头晕晕的，满脸红晕，一线天爱不释手从眼角一路往下舔，弄得关丰耀痒痒不已，不留神嘴角笑开这一下一线天彻底硬了，这样一个水汪汪大眼睛满脸潮红的嘴角含笑嘴唇红润欲滴的家伙在身下，他立马就硬了，他怕关丰耀反抗耐着性子哄着他：“别怕，我来帮你。”说着手探入裤子里，那里已经半硬剧烈颤抖。

关丰耀是个雏哪里经历过这些，他在戏班虽然有些耳闻，但是查老板管他管的严根本没有人敢对他有什么想法，这没几下就泄了出来，一线天一回头，关丰耀已经哭成了一个泪人，哎呀呀……一线天箭在弦上继续哄骗关丰耀：“你看我帮你这么大一个忙，你是不是也要帮我呀？”关丰耀瞪大了眼睛点点头，眼泪都没擦干净。这种欺骗未成年的感觉真是太爽了！一线天原本就是个杀手没啥道德底线，他抓过关天耀的手握住自己的，关丰耀只觉得被个烧热的铁棍烫的不轻可是挣脱不开，他的动作太青涩偶尔还捏疼了一线天，可是一线天现在只是激动，忍不住去亲关丰耀红透一片的脸颊，激动地那东西又大了几圈也见泄出来。

一线天受不鸟了，一把把关天耀抱到腿上：“别怕，帮帮我。”说着扯了关天耀的裤子就仍在一边，被这么折腾小关又是第一次这又硬了起来，光着的双腿被环到了一线天腰部，两个人贴近着无一丝缝隙，火热的地方被捏在一起说不出的舒爽。“天哥……”小关这一声天哥因为过大的刺激呻吟着说出差点让一线天s了，关丰耀扭得厉害，一线条按住他的腰揉捏找到机会摸入上衣去抚弄胸前两点，另一只手抓着两人要害之处轻柔按捏，呼吸都纠缠在一起。一线天捏的重了关丰耀连连低吟抓着一线天后背的手也控制不住力道，这可真疼小关到底是个学武之人。一线天安慰的亲亲小关丰润的嘴唇，他也差不多到极限了。S过之后关丰耀倒头就昏睡过去，留下了一片狼藉。

第二天  
关丰曜是被一阵激烈的打斗声惊醒的，醒来发现自己全身都是裸的，却是意外的清爽，回想起夜里发生的事情又是涨红了脸迅速穿上了一旁干净的衣服，一想到是一线天给自己收拾干净的耳朵都红了一圈。出门一看果然是查老板和一线天打开了，查老板功夫不下周西宇，一线天自然是被打的满院子跑，这一树的桃花掉了一大半。

“不许在道观里打架！”

周西宇的声音有点弱，关丰曜立马跑过去，只见周师傅穿的奇怪，哪里奇怪呢？就是把领子竖的很高……看看外面都要四五的月份了。周西宇也是有苦难说，起床才发现满身的红印子，还有脖子这里不堪入目，不过周西宇一转头发现关丰曜脖子这里也有一颗大大的草莓……哎……

周西宇一出现查老板就落地来扶，对着关丰曜说去准备点粥和小菜，看见关丰曜脖子里的草莓又恶狠狠的把扫帚扔给鼻青脸肿的一线天让他扫地没有饭吃。周西宇懒得动，他全身的骨头都在痛，昨夜食髓知味居然闹了一整夜，他知道自己在道观里安安静静扫地的日子一去不复返了。

【罗康，北京】  
票号规矩严，可是再严的规矩也有风言风语，什么‘康三爷不知从何处捡来的野小子，同出同进同吃不说晚上还同睡哩。’‘整天待在三爷身边，莫非？？他们是？？’‘嘘……听说有人晚上路过三爷房间听到那个……’‘哪个哩？’话题越来越下作戴掌柜大喝一声，“不用干活吗？票号最忌讳这谣言碎语，再让我听到定绕不得！”

喝退了几个下人，戴掌柜也是疑虑重重，康家家变，现在三爷独当一面，大漠九死一生如凤凰涅槃，只是多了一个罗小虎。“他对我有救命之恩。”三爷如实说，只是免去了诸多不必要的内容，戴掌柜也是感激罗小虎，只是奇怪他有厢房不住只在三爷房间里待着，只是三爷也没说什么戴掌柜也不做多想了。

三爷回来了，同罗小虎一起，戴掌柜这才觉得这两人当真是形影不离，之前只认为罗小虎功夫好这乱世跟在三爷身边最好不过，可如今看罗小虎那扶着三爷的手，贴着三爷讲话都格外扎眼。三爷是有妻室的，等同没有，票号颇有些三爷和之前老爷新夫人的传言，戴掌柜心里一紧。

三爷这一趟拜会并不成功，果然那些个王爷贵族只是攒够了银两要去逃命，至于那些平民百姓根本不会在意。时局紧张，三爷决定回家一趟，就明天启程。戴掌柜欲言又止，晚间过了帐就在三爷房间附近转圈圈，这才发现三爷的洗漱居然也是罗小虎一手包办了。戴总管踌躇半天靠近了三爷房间，房内火烛冉冉。

罗小虎正收拾完了行李，一回头看到三爷心事重重，此番回去是要请示老爷动用银窖里的银两，小虎不是太懂这些做生意的厉害但是看三爷已然是做了决定。小虎偷偷绕到三爷身后一把抱住他，梳洗过后三爷只是穿了件里衣愈加显得单薄。“小虎！”三爷一时没反应过来又被堵住了嘴，小虎吻得缠绵悱恻，他那么年轻碰上喜欢的人就如同飞蛾扑火一般，康三爷几乎要被这热度烫伤。

情欲升腾，小虎只感到三爷贴着嘴唇呼出的气都是腻的身体也软了下来，小虎眼神一暗抬手就把三爷抱上了床，拉下床帐，不一会儿就把人剥了个精光，三爷拼了最后一点理智拉住小虎的手，“不要……太过分……”小虎咧嘴一笑，笑的张扬，摸出买的软膏就向三爷身后去，“我晓得啦”小虎嘴上这么说下手倒是一点都不分轻重，三爷只觉得身后的穴道被撑开，软膏冰凉刺激的他一个哆嗦，紧紧裹住伸进来的三个手指。三爷隐忍着喘息，小虎安抚似的揉捏着三爷胸部的乳头，三爷看起来单薄实则肌肉匀称紧实，小虎忍不住抓了几把，直抓得三爷身上深深红印子。

三爷浑身燥热，这疼痛也生出别样的情欲，感觉小虎修长带茧的手指在内部霸道的扩张，年轻气盛，不一会儿那滚烫的东西就抵在了入口，闯进来的时候三爷屏住呼吸无法放松，小虎感叹三爷总是这么紧张不得欢快，于是就坏心的继续舔三爷好看的眼角，三爷比小虎大不少岁数，眼皮下已经有些许皱纹，只是这样在罗小虎看来也只是平添了一种风情。罗小虎迫不及待的动作了起来，三爷极力放松下来迎接这个年轻人如火一般的热情，不久口中的呻吟声就再也抑制不住了，而门口的戴掌柜也待不住了。

第二天一早就开始准备三爷回山西的东西，三爷起的挺早，只是面上有些困乏，戴掌柜不动声色的差小虎出去准备轿子，三爷以为戴掌柜是要谈银子的事情，戴掌柜只说，我知道三爷并不是那池中之物，必定考虑周详，只是那罗小虎……戴掌柜指了指三爷被高领子遮住的脖子，底下一块深红的印记自然是情到浓处时弄的，三爷本能的用手一档面色一红，却只是说:“戴掌柜，上海那边就拜托了，我会带回来好消息。”看着三爷上车戴掌柜长吐一口气，三爷是个做大事的人，至于身边的罗小虎，时代早已经不受控制的变化了……

三爷的确带来了好消息和银两……康家已经是釜底抽薪了，老爷子去向不明，这担子是真正落在了三爷身上。戴掌柜去迎接三爷，车上罗小虎抱下了一个胖胖的奶娃娃，戴掌柜一愣这时代也变得太快了！“我和小虎将孩子的母亲接来了，还望戴夫人照应着，将来上洋人的学堂。”三爷眉宇凝重，是为老爷的出走是为康家票号是为时局变幻莫测，“戴掌柜，北京天津的事情解决了，是时候去一趟上海。”

【罗康，上海】  
小虎是第一次来上海，这里比起天津更加充满了异国风光，黄浦江一侧伫立着各式各样洋人建筑，小虎看的简直眼花缭乱，戴掌柜在和平饭店定了两间房间，把钥匙给三爷的时候忍不住咳嗽了一声，三爷眼神飘忽了一下，而小虎已经扛着行李去爬楼梯了，三爷无可奈何的笑笑跟了上去，戴掌柜长吐一口气。

火车开了三天，风尘仆仆的，三爷晚上受邀去看戏自然是要清洗一番，小虎趁机粘了上去，贴着三爷的身体慢慢剥下了长衫，时代变迁三爷剪掉了辫子留了一头清爽的短发，小虎咬住脖子后根部那里，他不爽极了，尤其是那几个阿谀奉承的净是在三爷面前说那查老板如何功夫了得如何英俊潇洒。

“小虎！”三爷吃痛又情动，从山西出发到天津又马不停蹄来上海，说实在的虽然两人一直睡一起那还真是盖棉被纯聊天，就连用手纾解一下都没有。康三爷一直觉得在母亲离开后自己是心如止水，可是没想到这土匪头子就如同一只小野兽一般径直闯入他的生活。“三爷我伺候你洗澡。”小虎嘴上说是洗澡可是那不断在身上点火的手当真是一刻都不消停。

三爷穿着长衫的时候并看不出，其实全身肌肉线条优美流畅，麦色的肌肤就让他如同沙漠中的男儿一般。在浴缸里小虎虔诚的用手掌一点点膜拜着，他的手掌略粗糙，每过一处都让三爷敏感不已的抖动，等那双手捏住胸前敏感点的时候三爷忍不住拉住那作乱的手，一时间浴缸里水花飞溅，小虎咧嘴一笑看着三爷好看的大眼睛水汪汪，嘿嘿，只有他罗小虎才能看到这样的三爷。

小虎眼神一暗，从浴缸里撩起三爷，三爷已经被那邪恶的手弄得全身软绵绵只得趴在小虎身上，小虎一头浸湿的长发弄在他脸上有点痒，小虎忙拉过干毛巾胡乱的擦了擦直接就把人抱起了，卧室里是西洋床，软绵绵的，刚进门的时候小虎就虎视眈眈了好一阵。两个大男人湿漉漉的黏在一起，水渍跟随了一路，小虎托着虚软着身体的三爷，两人已经忍不住吻在了一处。

“三爷，我的三爷。”小虎把人放倒在软绵绵的西洋床上，被褥厚厚一层很松软，两个成年男子的体重让被褥陷进去描绘出身体曲线。头发太湿了，三爷短发擦了几下半干了，而小虎的头发还滴着水。三爷拍开小虎掰开自己腿的手，抓过被胡乱扔在一边的毛巾给小虎好好擦了擦头发，小虎不乖趁机亲三爷的眼睛鼻子，手指还顺着腰线下滑探入臀缝，那里在洗澡的时候就被好好开拓过，只需轻轻用力手指就探了进去。

三爷手一抖毛巾掉了下来，“小虎！”他们面对面近在咫尺，小虎笑的张扬，他是新疆人，面上颇有些西域人的特色，加上一头长发不羁，第一次见面三爷就是看到这样一个罗小虎，只是当时身份尴尬，到底什么时候觉得他竟然如此英俊？三爷自己也不知道。三爷视线变得模糊，身后在穴道内的手指增加到三根碾过敏感处让三爷全身不住颤着，整个人扑到了小虎怀里。

“够了小虎。”三爷忍不住一口咬在小虎肩膀，手指也深深抓紧小虎背部。小虎有点吃痛，心里却美滋滋的，捏住三爷的臀部用力一提，小虎那里早已硬的直挺挺的。那里多日没接纳过这般大小有些不适应，肌肉收缩箍得小虎深深喘气，两人呼吸都缠在一起。“放松些三爷，我也疼啊。”三爷脸通红，大眼睛瞪直了看小虎，小虎看着三爷饱含水光的眼睛邪邪一笑，嘴角的痣仿佛都在笑，他知道三爷的痒痒处用手一抓果然浑身一哆嗦小虎趁机把人狠狠往下一按，双重刺激下三爷眼睛里饱含的泪水再也忍不住了，小虎轻轻舔走泪水，慢慢把人安顿好不忘在腰部垫上枕头，小虎压低了嗓音，三爷我可能忍不住……而三爷只是默默闭上眼睛，承受着小虎似乎要刺穿他灵魂一般的穿刺，高级的西洋床也耐不住两个成年男子的运动量吱呀作响。

最后三爷还是比预计的时间晚了十分钟出现，戴老板眼睛一扫，三爷看起来很正常，只是小虎龇牙咧嘴的，做了两轮后当小虎还想扑上来的时候三爷直接给了一拳，两情相悦久了小虎倒是忘了在寨子里这个倔强的少爷也是让他吃足了苦头  
接待的几位自然是笑眯眯，他们花了大价钱和查老板谈妥了包场讨好这位财神爷，查老板算的清楚，好价钱他唱，义演他也唱，西宇的那道观也是要添置些新的用品家具什么的，毕竟现在查老板也住在那里，山上清苦的日子不是没过过，只是那床经不起折腾。

又说小虎跟在三爷身边自然而然就坐在了三爷边上，接待的人愣了下，还是戴老板解围，示意一人跟着三爷的车而剩下几位一起坐第二辆车，坐了一阵戴老板身边的那位才犹豫说出：“我看三爷身边那青年，倒是和查老板颇有些相似啊。”“哦？当真？”戴老板点点头，深知小虎和三爷关系的戴老板忍不住八卦在心里，之前说到查老板的时候三爷表现出一点兴趣那罗小虎可是从全身上下都透出浓浓的不爽，这可有趣极了。

【查周，道观】  
小关一直觉得其实周师父的个性应该是活泼的，他平时对待查老板一线天还有自己都表现的不温不火的，努力做个世外仙人的样子，然而有一次他和师傅下午没事去道观找周师父，推开门只见院内那颗盛开的桃树落叶缤纷，原来是周西宇正在扫着落叶，只见他穿着素净的道服踩着小碎步，舞动着扫帚，气定神闲，这就是猿击术！  
猿击术一收一放浑然天成，那柄扫帚在周西宇的手中就如同仙子的彩带一般环绕着踏着舞步转动着身躯的周西宇摆动，就好像有生命一般，地上的花瓣，空中的花瓣随着气流开始急速转动，周西宇小碎步一停，腰身这么一扭，恰到好处的挥舞起左臂，地上的花瓣开始围着他顺时针转着圈儿飞舞，周西宇提气一跳那些花瓣也像是有生命一般围着周西宇而上，阳光直射而下，简直是神仙要飞升了。小关都已经看呆了，还有本就站在一旁的一线天。

一线天继续纠缠着周西宇拜师，抢着扫地，把一地的花瓣弄得乱七八糟，看的周西宇实在是忍不住抢回了扫帚，按耐不住施展了功夫，他沉浸在自己的世界里，就算是察觉到查老板来了也并不在意，查老板不同于一线天和小关，他和周西宇六年在山上已经是默契无比，下山这三年也是千丝万缕，周西宇想心如止水查老板自然是不同意的。

查老板飞身而上，猿击术日练月练相辅相成，周西宇是月练，查老板是日练，现在正是皓日当空，查老板出手，周西宇拆招，他们在桃树上借力然而桃花却纹丝不动，当真是绝顶高手，小关和一线天都瞪大了眼睛看，两位师父的实力他们知道却没见过这么顶级的过招，所谓高手过招输赢就在毫厘之间，散落的桃花花瓣一时间似乎全部安静下来，查老板日练霸道又是白天到底是胜了那么一分，查老板只是点到为止圈着周西宇落到地上，一时间白空中的花瓣纷纷下落，两位高手就在这花瓣雨中……查老板一口亲上了周西宇。

小关和一线天立刻用手捂住眼睛，背过身去表示什么都看不到，只听见周西宇微弱的挣扎声渐渐消失了小关和一线天这才敢回头睁眼，看着一地被打乱的花瓣一线天摇摇头果然还是要徒弟帮忙的嘛，而小关经过上回自然是知道两位师父干嘛去了，看来这一下午他们是见不到两位师父了，小关红着脸帮忙扫地却总是背对着一线天，一线天只要一靠近就马上转到另一边，看的一线天心里痒痒，按耐不住抓住小关的手。

“丰耀……”  
“啊！时间不早了我去做饭！”  
一线天食髓知味，现在是忍得辛苦，只能将一腔的火气用来扫花瓣了。

结果两位师父到了饭点也没见出来，道观隔音不好，他们都不敢靠近卧室，吃饭都有一种莫名的暧昧，一线天胡思乱想：查老板是日练，周师父是月练，月练雌伏，这查老板是小关的师傅，那必定是传授日练的诀窍，而自己则想拜周西宇为师，那岂不是月练……啊！一线天大叫一声站直了身体，小关吓了一跳，大大的眼睛仰望着一线天。

“天哥你没事吧！”小关才说完厨房的大门就被踢开了。“鬼叫什么！”走进来的是查老板，桌上另外准备了两份吃的，就是给查老板和周西宇的，查老板气定神闲的拿过食物就要走，小关脑子一个没转脱口而出，“师父你的脸！”原来那查老板脸颊有三道划痕，不知是被什么东西划伤了，查老板是数一数二的角，这脸皮也是相当紧要哩。

一线天差点把嘴里的饭喷出来，连忙按住小关，捂住他的嘴，查老板嘴角一勾一脸满足的走出门，这抓痕想都不用想是周西宇留下的，回过神的小关又红了一张脸，一线天这可把持不住了！

查老板端着饭回到房里，这是一间十分简单的房间，原本就是周西宇的住处，周西宇睡的炕还在那里，查老板住下后办了些自己需要的东西进来添置了几个柜子，周西宇不和自己睡床那就陪他睡炕呗，查老板的如意算盘打的好，反正这炕够大，折腾起来也不怕，查老板就是喜欢看着周西宇嘴上说着不要不要身体却很诚实的样子，妙不可言。

周西宇背着身睡，擦干净身体后查老板给他套了里衣，周西宇没力气昏昏沉沉的套的不严实，现在一看肩膀都露在了外面，几个齿痕红印惹人注目。

周西宇没睡熟，早就听到查老板进门的声音，他懒得睁开眼睛却也知道天色不早了。

“今天……今天怎么还不去戏院？”

刚一开口就觉得嗓子又痒又疼说完一整句话就咳嗽起来，查老板见状立马把水端了过来，扶着周西宇缓缓喝下，这嗓子是如何哑的大家心照不宣，一个得意一个憋屈。

查老板哄着说：“今日不唱了，陪你。”

查老板说的暧昧，热气呼到周西宇耳边，周西宇腰一酸，整个身体都软了下来。

“明儿个包场，有个应酬，是不能来陪你了。”

查老板定定看着周西宇，捕捉到周西宇脸上一丝的不悦，自从两情相悦？后查老板俨然把自己当做了成家的男人，对外只说要陪夫人，应酬什么的几乎都给推了个干净。周西宇虽然不爽自己被叫做夫人却是很享受查老板的陪伴食髓知味得很。

查老板扶着周西宇坐直了，拿过小桌子摆上晚饭，两人就着简单的食物一起吃，粗茶淡饭却也是吃的津津有味。看周西宇不说话查老板自己补充：“明儿个是那个康三爷的包场，我虽是没见过他，但听他十多年前民国刚立那会，慈禧的纸钞成了废纸却是倾尽了家财还了那些穷人银两，如今又成了民国数一数二的银号，当真是厉害。”

“是他？”

听到康三爷的名字周西宇也回忆起还在师傅身边的时候有谈论到这个人物，年纪轻轻成为了康家的一把手，又是散尽了家财又是白手起家，简直是个传奇的人物。

“西宇这几年在道观里估计也不知道，据闻三年前那康三爷亲自护送银两去新疆被马贼掳劫，音讯全无几乎三个多月，不料竟然大难不死，这样的人物实在是值得一会。”

查老板一向眼界甚高，这种我敬他是条汉子的口气可不多见。周西宇心里的感觉怪怪的，好似一潭清水一般却涟漪不断，查老板见他脸色不定倒是得意。嘴上讨着便宜，“我对西宇一心一意，只是敬重康三爷为人。”查老板心里美滋滋，没想到西宇吃起醋来这么可爱。之前三年他就该知道周西宇口是心非，白白浪费了大好时光。

查老板眼神深情，周西宇略有点心虚，他们相差十几岁，初遇时查老板才二十出头，山中岁月好过，俗世中却容不得这样的感情，周西宇断情丝没断干净眼下痴痴缠缠也不知是喜是忧。

查老板不知周西宇心中想法却也看得出红润的脸颊有着些许忧愁。查老板抓过周西宇的手，不说话只是传递着自己坚定的信念，他爱憎分明，对周西宇的爱几乎要溢满出来。周西宇又如何感受不到，当真是情关难过。

“阿英……放手”

等察觉到查老板的手不规矩起来已经是晚了，后庭还是麻麻的，现在是夜晚月练正当时，周西宇还在纠结要不要把作势就要爬上来的查老板打飞就传来一声惊叫。

是一线天的声音！

周西宇一愣，查老板抓紧时机就反手把周西宇抱住，只穿着里衣根本什么都遮不住，点点的红色暧昧的紧，周西宇不白，还有些黑，但这挡不住查老板情人眼里出西施。

“阿英！”

事到如今，周西宇是提不起一点力气反抗了，又一次被按在了床上，等查老板满足的爬起来的时候周西宇早就睡熟了，他对周西宇一日不见如隔三秋，明天怕是不能见面是要补上这一日的份才对。

晚上的戏要做足准备，查老板一早神清气爽的起来了，迎面就是肿了半张脸的一线天，查老板皮笑肉不笑，小关太善良，该牙齿都要打掉才对。

“师傅~”

关丰耀红着脸，偷偷看一线天被自己打肿的脸，谁让天哥昨天一言不合就把手指伸进那个地方呢！几乎是本能反应关丰耀就是一拳，深得查老板真传的小关回过神要收手都来不及了。

“收拾好了？”查老板目不斜视，就当没看到一线天，直接越过去和关丰耀说着，关丰耀点点头立马跟上了大步流星往外走的查老板。一线天想说话可是嘴一动就扯到脸部神经，根本来不及跟努力跟上查老板脚步的小关说话……

哎……色字头上一把刀，一线天瞅瞅周师傅房间紧闭着的门，又想查老板呆了一下午一夜，自然是起不来了，只好拿着扫帚郁闷的扫地去了，今天也只好不去上班了。

讨论

“你居然用强的？”查老板看着罗小虎，果然初生牛犊啊。

“我……我……我……”连说三个我字小虎缩到了一边去。

“你也就是看康三爷不会武功，不然被揍的要吃不消！”一线天摸了摸脸颊，还记得小关那一拳手下都没留情哩。

“小关可是我一手教的，你要吃到小鲜肉加把劲了，”查老板冷笑。

“说的好像你没有用强一样……”一线天反击，突然想到了什么，“照理你的功夫是周师傅传授的你怎么……”

“在下功夫并不比西宇好，不过……他心软”查老板淡定的喝茶。

罗小虎一线天面面厮觑……妈呀禽兽！

【小虎你有资格说别人吗！！】


End file.
